Mysterious Waters: Deep Within The Forest
by Packerfan95
Summary: Kidnapped and lost, that's how Lloyd saw it after meeting his long lost cousin, Lucas, when he was taken from his uncle and friends from the Destiny's Bounty. Now in a new area of Ninjago he never heard of, the Green Ninja must find away to escape from his doom of Lord Garmadon but could he also convince his cousin to switch sides from evil to good deep within the Misty Forest?
1. Escaped

****Hey everyone, it's me, Packerfan95. Normally I would have be posting my next hero story but I'm still in the process of the next story, but however, this story has been in my head for months and needs to be posted. If any of you have read Mysterious Ninja when I first joined this site, this is like a...deleted scene of my first story. But it's mostly focused on my OC, Lucas Wu, and Lloyd. This is only a short story and I won't be doing weekly updates, but this will tie me over till I post my next story. No spoils of who is next to be a superhero. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter and can't wait for the reviews. ****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Escaped<strong>

_Lucas_

The night was dark and warm as I flew with my elemental dragon, Storm, across the starry sky. My bangs brushed across my hazel grey eyes as soft winds brushed across my face. My grey gi and mask were drenched with rain water I had conjured with my powers, but it was only to be used to escape from Ninjago's _greatest heroes_ as I was held captive from them for a short period of time. Sure it may not have been long but I had a mission to accomplish and couldn't let my master and uncle, Lord Garmadon be disappointed without my prize. Wonder how my father, Sensei Wu, felt after I escaped with my token to my master.

In my right arm in a headlock was the destined green ninja. Master of all elements. But to my surprise was that he was nothing but a small fry of a kid. Ten to eleven of age the most. He struggled in my grasp with all his might as he bucked and squirmed but I snorted as I had him and he'll never get out of this headlock. To show I had him, I simply flexed my arm to hear him gasp a breath to lightly choke him to stop. But surely enough, he continued to squirm more and more. This was going to be a long trip back to the Underworld entrance with him thrashing about.

"Let me go!" the blonde haired boy screamed as he struggled. "You don't know who you are dealing with!"

I snorted again as he struggled while I kept a firm grip on Storm's reins and him around my arm. Probably once I get ourselves far away from my father and his ninjas, I'll get this brat tied up and secured for a safer trip. Then again, when I think about it. This brat is actually my cousin. Lord Garmadon's son who is destined to fight against the dark lord as the prophecy has said in an ancient scroll my father once showed me when I was little. But since I found out I wasn't the destined green ninja, I ran away to be soon captured by skeletons and brought to the Underworld to meet my uncle as the dark lord trapped and banished and became his apprentice. My main objective now, destroy the Ninja and rule beside my uncle and cousin once he joins us no matter what. "Keep struggling, Shrimp." I barked. "No way you can escape and run while riding on a dragon. Might as well give up."

I felt the green ninja struggling little by little and soon unleashed more anger to try and escape. This was futile and he knew it. "I will not give up!" he shouted. "And stop calling me Shrimp!" I felt something sharp gripping my arm tightly to yelp and avert my gaze down to see he had his teeth biting my arm. I tried resisting the pain, but soon released my grip on him to cradle my arm to glare at the kid. "Now what?"

I wished he didn't say that. Oh he was so going to get it now. The pain in my arm subsided and I quickly looped my arm back into another headlock and as quick saw he was going to bite again, I grabbed his mask that was in his belt and stuffed it into his mouth; save for the headpiece sticking out. And before he could spit out, I quickly fished into my leather bag that was attached to Storm's saddle to pull out a strip of black cloth I was going to use as his blindfold, but in a time like this, it would be his gag. I quickly wrapped it around his mouth and tied it tightly behind his head. All I heard were muffled screams. Sweet silence. "Now what?" I remarked.

I smirked as the boy was getting red at the face for that and continued to scream from his gag and struggle from my grip. Boy this was definitely going to be a long flight back to the Underworld. Now I know how it's like for a...babysitter with bratty kids. Loud mouth kids that bite you. Not to mention that he was digging his fingers into my arm as best as he could. Yeah right with that. I bet those gloves don't even allow him to dig his nails into the skin of his _friends_. Also I bet his nails are trimmed anyway. No scratching or biting now. Absolutely perfect.

Minutes passed as we flew across the land of Ninjago and finally the kid in my arm stopped his attempt at escaping. Good. I won't have to deal with him being a pest. Storm flapped his wings gracefully in the calming night and I set his reins to a holder attached to his saddle and stroked his gleaming scaly neck for getting us out on time. I'm glad to rely on my dragon that have had since my thirteenth birthday and get me out of tight situations like when I was nearly a meal to a deceased spider queen that haunted me since I was ten. But luckily at the last second, he came to my rescue and we both escaped the Underworld after my uncle was releashed from his banishment and return with four more arms to obtain the power of the Golden Weapons. But still, I'm glad to rely on my dragon to help me escape from any situation.

But speaking of the Golden Weapons, my weapons happen to be the Sai's of Water for my element is water. My grandfather was the First Spinjitzu Master who created Ninjago from the beginning of time and also created five elemental golden weapons for each elemental ninja. Fire, Earth, Lightning, Ice, and Water even. For being a descendant of the First Spinjitzu Master, I am glad to be obtained with a element. But how come my cousin becomes the master of all elements and four other teens at my age get the other elements. I'll never understand that I suppose. But with the Golden Weapons, my uncle can now obtain all of their power unlike Samukai, the once King of the Underworld, and soon rule Ninjago with an iron fist. If he can get his hands on the other four though.

As we flew across a large body of water of what I think was a lake, I snapped out of my thoughts as I had to focus and looked down at my cousin to see if he was still in my grip and haven't slipped free from me. Like he can escape from a dragon while flying over Ninjago without hurting himself. I think he's not that stupid anyway. But for being the green ninja to fight against his father, I feel like he'll make a stupid choice. I gazed down as his face still had a pinkish red of anger still and tapped his head to grab his attention and looked up at me to growl. I snorted and grabbed the knot on his gag. "If I remove the gag, will you shut up and not scream?" I grumbled and saw him respond quickly by nodding. "Good. One peep of a scream, I will shut you up again."

I carefully untied the tight square knot so he couldn't quickly pull it off and stuff the strip of cloth in my bag and pulled his mask out of his mouth to hear him cough and figured he had a dry mouth. I remember that when Samukai used my mask to gag me after I ran away when I was wearing my ninja garbs when training with my dad. I simply waved my left hand and felt a cool sensation run through my veins and formed a small orb of water in my gloved hand and held it over by his mouth. "Drink that so you're mouth doesn't hurt and so you don't get a scratchy voice even." I demanded. "Your father wouldn't want you damaged." He glared at me still but gradually sipped the water till it was enough to quench his thirst.

I shook my hand away to release any excess water from my hand that still clung into the fabric and grabbed Storm's reins to wrap my around around it to keep my control on his flying. "Why are you doing this?" I heard the kid ask but I ignored him. "Why are you helping my dad and not yours. You're my cousin now that I met you and I see that you're Uncle Wu's son, but still why are you helping my dad? You're a ninja like my friends and me. So you should be on our side and not theirs." But I heard him scoff as I ignored him still.

For those questions, I doubt he had to know the answer. Bottom line was that I'm an apprentice to Lord Garmadon to help my master rule Ninjago with the Ninja and my father destroyed. Nothing will stop us. Neither will the all mighty _green ninja_ if he either joins us or in my pleasure I will lock him in my room like any bratty kid if they refuse to do what they are told. "I rather not tell, Shrimp." I replied finally. "They're answers you really don't need to know."

I saw the kid become pinkish red again to huff. "Stop calling me Shrimp!" he shouted. "I hate it when people give me nicknames for my height. I get it that I'm short and all, but seriously though. What do they call you then? Fish-head?"

I chuckled a small laugh to shake my head. No one ever really gives me a nickname. It's just been Lucas. Nothing else really. "Pfft. As if." I rebutted sarcastically. "No one would dare think of giving me a nickname. Unlike yours, I actually like it. It's something I can call you whenever I feel like it. Especially when we get home and see your father."

"You better be joking on that." he grumbled on the thought of his father. The green ninja understood that his father didn't want him to follow him since it was their destiny to fight in the Final Battle of good and evil. But after the stunt I pulled on him at that alley in Ninjago City when my uncle sent me to...introduce myself to the public, mostly the Ninja, I threw my golden sai at his shoulder to where he had a bloodcurling scream and passed out from the adrenaline. But with my master spying on me with the Refective Pool, he hated for what I did for harming his son. How was I suppose to know that the master of all elements was his son, my cousin. He failed to report that to me. "My dad knows he doesn't want me to be on your side. And you can't make me." To imply that statement, he simply stuck his tongue out at me like a toddler would.

I honestly can't blame the kid I suppose. Not everyday your father is evil and wants you to join his side after a small mistake of not knowing he was family. But who cared. "Oh I'm sure we'll make you change your mind about that." I stated and set Storm's reins aside. "But for now, I think it's bedtime for you. Afterall it is getting late."

"And you won't make me do that either." the kid grumbled and opened his mouth again to bite down on my arm harder than the last. I yelped louder than before to loosen my hold on him but kept him close so he wouldn't fall of. "Like that!? I bet you do!" He opened his mouth again and bit down harder than the last one again. I yelped more as I could've sworn he was breaking skin on my arm. Geez this kid's teeth were sharp as knives everytime he bites. Enough was enough.

I kept my hold on him while he had his _vampire teeth_ attached to my arm and used my free hand to club him on the back of the head to hear him gasp and released his hold to sway and shake his head of nausea. I rolled up my sleeve to check on my arm to see the large bite marks he made to grumble. "Little brat," I mumbled and rolled my sleeve back down. "Thanks to you I may have to have a tetanus shot or possibly a rabies shot." He glared up at me on that comment and had his mouth opened to prepare for another bite and I quickly shoved his mask back into his mouth, save for the metal headpiece sticking out still, and tied his gag tightly behind his head while getting bits of his blonde hair caught to hear him scream a bit. "Oh shut up."

I reached into my leather pouch that hung off my right leg while the kid struggled into my lap and finally pulled out what I needed to put this kid down. In my hand was an Elm shaped leaf but it was large as a maple leaf, but underneath the waxy chlorophyll and in the veins was a special compound that I have been fond of. The leafs origin comes from the Shuìmián Tree, meaning slumber, for the leaves carry a very strong gas to render those to unconsciousness. Apothecaries used these leaves to make anestetics for doctors and only can be found within one location. But I didn't like the name of. I perfer Knock-Out Leaves. Much catchier. But all it matter for me right now, it'll get this kid to stop his futile struggling and finally go to sleep.

I simply laid the leaf over by his mouth while he looked at it weirdly and broke the leaf's veins over his nose. Small gas vapors could be seen as they wafted into his nose and I shied my head away for I didn't want to be a victim as well. I heard the kid's screams growing louder but eventually slowed to make me watch his eyes flutter against the powerful natural drug and the emerald eyes were no longer seen. Quick and powerful these leaves were, no doubt. I sighed and tossed the leaf aside for it was garbage now and shifted the kid around to keep a hold on him so he wouldn't fall.

The kid's soft snores from his nose made me turn to face him as he laid his head against my chest and curled up on my lap. Was that natural of him or what to...snuggle up to his enemy? But still, I had to admit that...it was actually cute of him to do that to make me actually smile a bit. This was my cousin afterall and he has a large responsibility to hold as being the powerful ninja of Ninjago. I just couldn't believe it though and never knew he was my cousin. And...I actually don't want him getting hurt for anything. Sure I don't know his name or anything else about him, he was still family. Oh this was going to be...hard actually now.

I think hours have passed or not even an hour passed now and I saw how late it was becoming and Storm has been flying for me all day and I don't want my dragon to be exhausted. I patted his neck to give him a small encouragement but heard something beeping around us and turned my head to the source to see a red light blink on Storm's right hind leg to raise a brow at it. "Storm, can you give me your right leg?" I asked him. "I see something on you." My dragon snorted a little as I take as a "Yes" and grabbed my seat to keep the kid with me as my dragon awkwardly moved his back leg while tilting his body for me. I tried to reach for the thing but instead drew a golden sai to reach farther and flicked it off with the tip of the blade and caught it. I looked at the strange circular device that was on my friend to realize it was a tracking device. Those Ninja, they'll stop us from ruling Ninjago.

I heard thunder rumble to make me lift my head to see dark clouds rolling in with lightning flashing. I know Storm and I had to create thunderstorms from our elemental powers to escape so I know those are natural storm clouds and I don't want to want conjure them away. I feel like that could upset the nature around people. Like if people moved the moon, that would upset the nature in the world. So you get what I'm saying. Anyway, with a storm rolling in our path, I felt like it was unwise to steer through it with a slumbering kid in my lap. I need both hands to steer Storm but I need to keep the kid from falling off though. Sighing, I had no choice and I know we're close to a familiar area. "Storm, take us home." I commanded to the dragon. "You need a break and I'm...concern for the kid's safety through the storm. Understand?" My dragon huffed as he understood and steered away to head east and lower himself down to glide.

I smiled to my dragon as I'm glad he understood my concern for safety on all of us and turned to see my cousin still asleep with the gag in his mouth. To show I had a soft heart on him, I untied his gag to remove his mask so it couldn't choke him but retied the strip of cloth back over his mouth. And the cute thing was that he didn't stir or wake up but curled closer to me to continue to sleep. That leaf must've been a strong one to make him sleep like he was a toddler. But that didn't matter much though. "It'll be over once we get to the Underworld." I spoke to him softly. "It'll be over soon, Shrimp."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think for the first chapter? Leave a review if you wish to, follow the story if you wish to know more, and I'll see you all next time for an update. Have a good daynight. Bye for now. :)**


	2. Anger

**Hey everyone, time for an update. I've told you guys in the past this won't be a weekly update like most of my stories, it's something I'm doing to keep myself occupied when I'm prepared to post my next story, I feel like when I have like ten or less chapters to write, then I'll consider it. but anyway, it's time for a new update of my side story. This time it's focused on Lloyd's point of view. But I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Anger<strong>

_Lloyd_

Pain swam through my head as I slowly turned tiredly to try and pry an eye open. But I quickly had to shut my eyes as I was greeted by a white light to feel my head pound harder like it turned into a drum and Jay was the one banging it. Ugh...what happened last night? Wait! Guys!?

My eyes snapped open immediately to quickly turn my head everywhere to know my surroundings. But I stopped as I saw that everything was...foggy? What in the world? I know I seen fog before when my friends and I have to be up early to train but it was never this foggy. I can't see anything within a few inches in my face. Where was I then? I can see that I was lying on the grass that I woke up to and tried to move but realized that I couldn't move my arms or even legs. What now? I'm in a very foggy place and can't move. Great.

I looked over my shoulder as best as I could from the fog to see that my arms were tied behind my back with either rope or what I think was a vine and the same goes for my ankles. Great. I tried to see if I could loosen my bond but nothing came and then screamed. But all I heard were muffled moans. Oh even better. I'm gagged. I'm tied up and gagged while lost in this foggy place. But surprisingly that I felt my mouth was empty when I could've sworn my long lost cousin had stuffed my mask into mouth after he kidnapped me and I bit him constantly. But it was now stuffed into my belt. Now that I think about it, what was that my cousin had over my nose to knock me out and why remove my mask from my gag?

But then again that's a far less important question. My real main question is how do I have a cousin that I never heard of!? I thought my uncle never had kids and yet I have a cousin. Who is also a ninja like my friends and can control water in his hands with golden daggers. Not to mention he is an apprentice with my dad and kidnapped me last night after my dad sent him to kidnap me. Why? Plus, where was he? There's no way he would leave me in the middle of nowhere. Would he?

I scanned my surroundings more to start screaming for anyone to hear me but thanks to my stupid gag, nothing but muffled cries came out. This was getting frighting now though. I'm kidnapped, tied up and gagged, and lost in a foggy place. Is there anyone to save me now!? Help!?

I stopped struggling as I heard something snap around me and lifted my head to see who it was. I stopped to gasp a bit as the fog around me was literally moving away and I actually could see what was in front of me. Nothing but trees with vines hanging off to send chills down my spine as I was like looking at a haunt forest from the books I read back at my old boarding school. Geez. Where was I then to have a foggy forest for life?

I scanned around where I was and heard something coming closer as leaves were being crunched and lifted my head as I saw my cousin walk up to me. I couldn't almost recognize him for wearing grey in such a foggy place. Almost like he blended in, except for the shaggy brown hair. But I couldn't help but glare as best I could toward him. He huffed and easily lifted me up to my knees. "Hope we had a restful sleep last night." he smirked but I ignored him. What was I suppose to say if I'm gagged here. "Anyway, let's get us to somewhere more...peaceful for our stay." He picked me up to carry me more and more into the fog.

I kept my glare on my cousin, I think his name is Lucas that Uncle said last night, as we ventured more into the forest. Why is he being such a jerk? Kidnapping me, following my dad on the evil side, and not to mention that he stabbed me with a dagger of his in an alley after my friends were down for the count and I had to step in to save them. My shoulder still kills after Nya gave me stitches and medicine. And yet...I feel like I can get to know him more. I wonder if he felt the same.

As I was being carried away, I moved my gaze away as I didn't want to stare at his face for being a jerk to watch as the fog kept shifting away from us and soon merged back from where we stood. Was...my cousin moving the fog away? How? I suddenly heard the sound of rushing water to turn my head to the sound to see an open clearing of water but watched my cousin move his free arm in a wide arc and the fog moved away to reveal a clear opening of grass with a large river moving away in a current from a large waterfall pouring water from a mountain in front of us. This...was actually peaceful to see I had to admit. My cousin was right. But where are we and why was he taking me here and not where my dad was like he said he was taking me to.

Once we were at the basin of the waterfall, my cousin set me down on the soft and wet ground to lift my head with a finger. But I still gave him the glare. He huffed. "If I remove the gag, you won't do anything funny or bite me, will ya?" he asked. Well at least we're getting somewhere and I nodded my head as I wanted this thing off. As long I get this off, then we'll see. "Good." he said and reached over to untie the knot and I used my dried tongue to push the cloth away from my lips to cough. Finally, I got my voice back.

"Thanks," I sneered. "I guess." This was pointless still. I'm still tied up and kidnapped. Ugh...I hope my friends come soon to kick this guy's butt. He deserves it. But still, I feel like he doesn't because he's my cousin. Ugh...what am I saying. I looked over my shoulder to start trying to escape from the rope that was tied around my wrists but they were tight to grunt and turned to my cousin. "Well...aren't you going to untie me as well?" I asked sarcastically. "It's not going to be like I'll run away from you here."

My cousin stared at me deeply with his hazel..grey eyes? Wow, odd eye color. But anyway, he kept staring me down until he shrugged his shoulders that had the same golden rugged armor like Kai and Zane's suits. Looks like I convinced him. "Very well then." he said and walked behind me to start untying the knots and I felt my limbs were finally freed and I stretched my arms to rub my tired wrists. But I stopped as I felt a hand grasping my arm tightly to turn to my cousin. "But anything funny, I won't hesistate." he hissed and released my arm. "Anyway, we'll need time to relax and wait. And this place is my favorite to be."

"Yeah about that, where are we?" I grumbled. "I can't see a dumb thing in front of me. Also what are we waiting for? I thought you were taking me to my dad and yet we're in a dumb place surrounded by fog. Also, how are you my cousin when I never knew Uncle had kids. Is it just you or do you have other siblings that ran away to be trained by my dad!? Also, how are you a ninja when we all thought it was just four elements and not five!? Are you really my cousin or not!? And are you a ninja or just a fraud!?"

I heard nothing from him after my rant. But instead he cracked a small smile to laugh a bit. I felt confused at first but gave him a hard stare. There was no way something I said was funny. He's just weird now. "Oh I get those similiar questions from a few friends back in Jamanakai Village." he simply said while shaking his head and took a seat in front of me. "Let's get the basic questions first. First off, you're in the Misty Forest. A forest surrounded by impenatrible fog and home of the fifth golden weapon guarded by my dragon and friend, Storm." A large burst of water from the river made me jump as the water splashed back in to reveal the grey dragon with gleaming silver scales. I felt stiff as he moved his snout closer to me to sniff me and snorted as I felt something wet and slimy run across my chest and cheek. Oh gross. Lucas chuckled to my disgusted look and petted his dragon to recieve the same treatment. "Oh don't worry, it means he likes you. Trust me, I've had the same treatment."

A warning would've been nice though. Seriously, my dragon, the Ultra Dragon that had my friend's dragons combined, never does that all at once. Usually they do when Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane want to see their old dragons, but not on me. I'm like small enough to be their next meal if I'm not too careful with them slobbering on me. "Great." I told him sarcastically. "Nothing like dragon kisses all over. Better than cooties I guess." My cousin laughed lightly while he rolled his eyes. I'm not the funny guy here, Jay is. "But still doesn't answer my other questions. Are you really my cousin and a water ninja? I thought there were only four elemental ninjas and me, the master of all elements."

"So did I when I was...about your age." Lucas rebutted. "What are you, ten or what, Shrimp?"

"I'm eleven and soon to be twelve in a couple months thank you very much. And the name is Lloyd." I grumbled while crossing my arms tightly over my chest to narrow my eyes a little. And probably going to spend another birthday without my family because my dad is evil and my mom is out of the picture for dropping me off at Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Boys. "Continue with the answers."

My supposed cousin snorted lightly while shaking his head in disbelief at me. "So demanding." he mumbled. No kidding. I was just kidnapped and now I'm like getting a _friendly_ conversation with this guy. "Anyway...Lloyd. When I was ten, I thought there was only four elements and the green ninja and I've been training to become a ninja." Yeah Yeah, I know this story. He told us it before he kidnapped me. "But after I ran away and been training with your dad, I found out I am the water ninja after doing Spinjitzu the first time. I'll prove to you that I'm not a fraud." I watched him wavered his hand at the river for him to fan his fingers in sway movements and my eyes widen as a orb of water was lifted the air and slowly shaped and formed into many shapes by his commands and merged back into the water. "Now are you convinced?"

I...had to admit that I was now. Cole, Kai, Zane, and Jay can't do any of those things and yet he can. Maybe he is the water ninja. Then where is his picture on the green ninja scroll. I seen images of me and the others on there but I didn't see him. Nothing but a torn section at the bottom part of the scroll. Maybe that's why it's not there. "Okay..." I guessed. "If you are the water ninja, then why aren't you on our side? We need all the help to fight against evil."

"I guess you don't understand the concept of me being an apprentice." Lucas snapped. "It means I'm the enemy and the Ninja are my enemies to destroy so your dad can rule Ninjago. So that other question if I'm the only one trained by your dad, yeah. I'm an only child like you. So I'm the elemental enemy water ninja. But you were easy to kidnap since those guys seemed like novices as ninjas than me because I've been training since then."

"Hey watch with what you say about my friends!" I barked. "They aren't novice at being ninjas or anything. They're equally matched as you are. They all can master Spinjitzu and have better golden weapons. You got nothing but daggers."

At that moment, I watched my cousin draw one from his belt and drove the blade into the soft ground in front of me to cause me to jump a little. My heart kept racing but I let out the breath of air I didn't know I held to sigh. Geez one inch closer he would've stabbed my in the foot. "Sai's." he corrected me. "They are called sai's. A weapon that is swift and agile with keen speed." He drew the one from the ground to let curved parts dance across his fingers before sheathing it away in his belt. Geez, thanks for the weapon lesson now. "So they are nothing like daggers."

"Except when you threw it and stabbed me in the shoulder with it." I chasisted. "Excuse me but I feel like you owe me an apology for that. What kind of cousin kidnaps his cousin and stabs him with a _sai_? An awful one that is."

"I can say the same thing for you, Shrimp!" he snapped. "You're nothing but a kid that can't even defend for himself and are the destined green ninja. Heck, I bet I can be a better ninja than you. I may be the water ninja, but I'm sure as heck can defeat the _mighty _green ninja."

My blood began to boil now with him. A kid? I'm more than that. I'm Lloyd Garmadon and am going to be the powerful green ninja and will show myself better than this guy. Sure he's bigger than me but I can show him. I always show my friends what I'm made of and I'll show this grey ninja who's boss. Me, that's who. "Wanna bet?" I hissed while narrowing my eyes, but he turned his head away to ignore me. Hello, I'm right here!

When he wasn't expecting, I quietly pulled myself to my feet to dig my fingers tightly into my palms to feel my anger growing stronger. I readied my right leg behind me to flex it and shouted as I threw it at his head. But I gasped as he quickly ducked and grabbed my foot to glare at me as he held my leg still. I gulped and felt frozen to move or kick him with my free leg because I needed it for balance. I felt hooped now. "Yeah I wanna bet now, Shrimp." he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh duh duhh. Looks like those two aren't getting off on the right foot. No pun intended if you noticed the last part. Anyway, it feels great to update again even though this isn't a weekly update like most of my stories but it helps me become occupied until I post my next story. Anwya, hoped you enjoyed the update and I'll see you all next time. :)<strong>


	3. Battle of the Cousins

**Hey everyone, it is time for another update as I am ready to anyway. But I do have news for you all to hear but that'll be at the end of the chapter. But for now, enjoy the cousins in their next adventure.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Battle of the Cousins<strong>

_Lucas_

In my grip was my cousin's foot, after attempting to land a strike on me from behind. But I had to give the kid credit for trying to throw a sneak attack on me. Course I was expecting that to happen later than eariler. But I was one step ahead of him. He may be twelve and I'm seventeen, but he has a strong kick to make my palm sting a little but he also has a strong heart to perform such a quick attack on me. That's what I can't wait to see in a fight if he's willingly or just gives up against me.

I glared down at my cousin as he glared at me while remaining in his stance with his foot still held above his chest. I grinned a bit as I twisted his foot to hear him wince since I was causing him to become unbalanced and little pain in his foot. "If you're the powerful Green Ninja," I smirked to twist his captured foot the other way. "Then fight me and see you can defeat me. I'm more powerful as well than you think. Fight me!"

I heard him growl lowly to scream and watched him jumped with his planted foot of the ground. I watched him twist his body and foot was freed from my grasp and felt his heel strike me on the cheek to cause me to stumble. I felt my cheek swell a bit as it was tender to grimace as my cousin landed in a crouch to glare at me. This was going to be new I suppose. I growled to crack my knuckles and got into a stance as well. But instead of fighting, Lloyd quickly turned and ran. Oh no you don't!

I quickly held my hand up at the river to feel my powers conjure with it and quickly swiped it to block his path and created a wall. He quickly turned to a different direction but I heard Storm roar loudly to quickly rush out of the river to splash me in the process and chase him down and gently grabbed him by his gi before he could reach the treeline. He squirmed and screamed against my dragon but Storm snorted to turn and gently dropped him near my feet and I crossed my arms to give him a hard stare. "Stupid dragon and you." he grumbled and got back to his feet.

"Yeah well I gave you a choice and you ran." I remarked and grabbed the rope that I binded him with before. "But looks like I have to tighten security on you, Shrimp."

"Stop calling me that!" he screamed and charged at me. I waited for him to come closer and simply laid my hand on top of his head to stop him in his tracks. I laughed at his petty attempts as he swung his arms like a little kid defending himself against a bully to roll my eyes as it was pathetic. Powerful ninja of all in Ninjago and can't get out of this one. Oh Ninjago is doomed. But as he slowly resisted his fighting _technique_, I didn't realize his foot was coming for another attack and struck me in the shin. I yelped to jump back to nurse my leg as I hopped on one foot to glance up to see smirk. "Told ya to not call me that."

I smirked. "Touche." I laughed and rested my foot down to slowly walk around him while he was still in a stance. I kept my eyes locked on him to quickly turn and run for his unguarded side to swing my foot at him. But he quickly jumped out of the way to charge at me and jumped with his foot out. In an instant response, I crossed my arms over my body to catch it and pushed him back to have him stumble as he landed and ran back for me. I blocked with my forearms against his strike and with a quick hand, I threw a strike against his right shoulder where I impaled him with my sai. He screamed a bit to step back and cradled his stitched shoulder. To which I smirked. "What's this?" I cooed darkly. "A weakness? For shame, the mighty green ninja has a weakness."

I heard him breathe heavily while cradling his shoulder more to shoot with me hot daggers of hatred. I must've got him good on that. Hope I didn't open any of them, though. I'm not trained to sewing people up like most doctors. I would feel back if I did. Lloyd continued to growl at me to scream in anger and moved his nursing hand from his shoulder to get in a stance. He's still got a little fight in him. Strong heart he has, but can he still fight against me injured like if he was in the Final Battle? I'll have to see. "Well then, I stand corrected." I smirked. "You still got a little fight in you still but for long can you fight with an injury like that?"

* * *

><p><em>Lloyd<em>

Pain ran through my aching shoulder painfully as I glared at him to wince a bit as it felt tender still. Sure Nya has given me medicine the night before, but still it kills. Foul play that's what I call there. Using my injuries to his advantage. But I wasn't going to let that stop me. I still had fight in me still like he said and I was going to show him. No one defies the Green Ninja. "I don't have to show you how much longer I can fight." I growled. "Ninja Recover!"

I shouted as I charged at him to leap off my right foot for a higher bounce and swung my left leg out at him. I felt my foot make contact to his chest to push him back and landed back. I winced a bit as I figured I may have rolled my shoulder in the process to grit my teeth to feel the pain slowly ease. This may be a bit tougher with my injury. Even with the guys telling me to ease with fighting and training. But I'm kidnapped and lost in a foggy forest so I have to fight if I want to get myself away from him and his dragon from taking me to my dad. Who knows what they could make me do with my powers if they make me on their side. I just had to fight and get out of here, alive.

I heard my cousin chuckle to probably my injury to snort at him as he slowly picked himself up from the wet ground. What was so funny to him all the time? Fighting the enemy shouldn't be funny to him. Except to fighting Serpentine when they flee in fear, but ninja against ninja, this wasn't funny. "What's so funny to you!?" I growled to him.

The chuckling stopped to have a small smirk playing on his lips still. "Nothing." he replied which I figured was a lie. "Just that a small shrimp of a kid like you still has the energy in him to knock me down like that. Especially with an injury on your shoulder. You remind me of a friend I have in Jamanakai Village who's the same. But with my cousin to be the destined _Green Ninja_, not amused yet."

Not amused? Not a amused!? NOT AMUSED?! I'll show him! I'm the Green Ninja, powerful ninja in all of Ninjago and I'll show him to be amused to my powers! I growled deeply to clench my hands tightly into tight balls and felt my elemental fire powers taking heed to begin envisioning the heat and colors of fire spreading across my hands. I felt my hands become warm underneath my black gloves and saw smoke fuming through my knuckles to glare at my cousin to see his eyes slowly widen in amazement. I had him entertained now. I growled loudly for him to hear and soon my hands were engulfed in bright green flames. I had to admit, that was impressive to help unleash my elemental powers, almost like the way Kai uses his when in combat.

The fire danced around in my palms as I waved my hands around to watch the flames flicker in the air and lifted my head to smirk. I wavered my hands around to form a ball of fire in my hands and pushed my hands toward to fire the projectile like it was a cannon. But I gasped as he simply raised his hands in front of him and a wall of water and dissolved the fireball and his shield went down after he lowered his hands. The fire in my hands soon disappeared after the disappointment. I was so close.

My cousin stared me with his unamused looks to roll his eyes at me. What a jerk though. I'm trying to show him how powerful I am afterall. "Pathetic attempt, Shrimp." he sighed. "You had me going with that for a second there, but using fire against me, pathetic still. I'm the water ninja, remember. Water beats fire no matter what. Whatever you use on me with fire, won't work. I'm pretty sure your fire-head friend would've known that in the alley or that ship of yours. Try using something to your advantage than mine. Or better yet, give up."

I will not give up now! I need to get out of here or at least from him. But surrending, I will not do. I growled again to dig my fingers into my palms to feel my hand tingling as I started to focus on my elemental lightning powers like how Jay has been teaching me. Find the spark and harness it. My emerald eyes were squeezed tightly as I concentrated on that spark I felt in my body and felt it growing and coursing through me. My hands tickled as I knew I had control to snap my eyes open and raised my hands above me to disperse the power of lightning in the air. Hope the others could see this if they're out searching for me. I waved my hands around and thrust my hands forward to fire the charged bolt at my cousin.

With quick reflexes, my cousin dodged the volt by rolling on the ground and congure more of his element from the river to launch his power at me by I ducked quickly to avoid the liquid and jumped away from the second one. With lightning from me and water from him, I should be able to zap him really good if I can get a clear shot. I needed the right moment. I kept evading his attacks while I fired my own but neither of us could land a blow. I had to get him down and maybe his dragon even so I can run and hide or find the exit at least. I'm not staying in this place any longer than I should. I should be found by my friends and they should be beating him to a pulp. But still, I don't want them to hurt him a lot though. Ugh...why am I thinking about this?

My eyes snapped back as I realized I was losing focus and felt myself pushed off my feet by a pulse of liquid to fly back and rolled on the wet ground near the base of a tree. I couldn't help but cough out the water that made its way into my throat to groan as that wasn't fun to glance up to see my cousin was running toward me. Adrenaline soon filled my body in a cool feeling to tiredly pick myself up to feel nauseous on the first step but the world stopped spinning eventually to get myself in a sloppy stance. I looked over my shoulder to see the tree behind me and my charging cousin to see a plan forming. I seen both Zane and Cole do this when sparring and I tried countless times practicing but always ended up flat on my face. But maybe that was because I didn't have a moving target and not a dummy.

Waiting for the right moment, I planted my foot firmly on the ground while tensing my body to turn on a que like how I seen Zane do in training. Cole does it differently, but I'm going with Zane's. At the right moment I saw, I quickly twisted my body to start running along up the tree trunk, thankful my shoes had traction to grip on the rough bark, and twisted my body yet again. And with a powerful push with my right leg, I literally threw myself toward my cousin to tackle him and we both rolled on the ground. Now I had him.

I used all of my body weight to push us both and stopped with me sitting on top of his chest. I saw him reaching for the back of my gi and I quickly grabbed his arms to push them toward the ground with all of my strength I could muster with my elemental earth powers, but being careful to not hurt him. And with a good chance, I could probably freeze him with my ice powers and make a run for it. I'm close to the treelines and know I could make it before his dragon could react. Surprised he's not intervening. But before I could deliver the final strike on him, I felt Lucas' hip buck harshly and felt myself weightless to yelp as I was tossed over him to land roughly on my back to gasp the knocked air from my lungs.

I grimaced a bit to the small pain raking in my chest and quickly breathed back the air I lost to flip myself over to scramble to my feet but felt something pressed onto my back to push me back to my stomach. I started to struggle and try to push myself back from up from this weight but felt my hands grabbed and soon twisted behind my back. I grunt and struggled more furiously as I knew my cousin was about to tie me up but I wasn't going to let him beat me; the Green Ninja! Quickly glancing over my shoulders to get a view of where my cousin stood as I struggled to keep him from pinning me and swung my leg out to hit his leg but only heard him grunt and soon my arms were trapped as I soon felt the rough rope binding my arms together and taunted tightly to growl. This can't be happening, I'm the Green Ninja! Master of Elements and can't be defeated!

"Keep struggling all you want, Shrimp." Lucas said to me as he tied the knot. I grimaced to his words and thrashed around to shout at him in frustration. This was like the time the others tied me to that sign in Jamanakai Village, but this was different. Way different. I growled and huffed at him as he sat me up from the ground to glare at him angirly to snarl with my teeth. "Because this is as far you're going now from here." He smirked and ruffled my blonde hair to make shake my head from his hand. "Thanks for the sparring match. I had fun."

* * *

><p><strong>So I enjoyed writing the chapter because the fight between the two was just funny and fun. So I got some news to announce. I am sorry to say but I am putting this story on haitus. Reasons why is because I am going to post my newest story of the superheroes series I'm doing this friday. So this story was a side project to keep myself occuiped when writing my other story. So I'm sorry to leave you all suspended in what I'm doing in the story but I promise you it'll be back on. But right now, my other story is ready to go for weekly updates. So again, I apologize for the news of this hiatus but it'll be back on. <strong>

**See you all later, Packerfan95 signing off for now but I will see you all on friday. :)**


End file.
